Call of the Wild
Cire travels to his home in Kal'Daar for the 100th annual Dragon Festival. To his surprise, the city has not been as safe since the last 100 years ''Shipwreck As Cire traveled back to Kal'Daar for the 100th Dragon Festival, he ran into a creature named Karass and mentioned that he needed help and was lost and needed to find his friend Alex. Seeing as there was nowhere else to go, Cire agreed to help to Karass and bring him back to Kal’Daar to find aid. On their arrival to Kal'Daar, the two eventually made their way to the Hunter’s Guild where Master Lucius, a powerful psion, might be able to help Karass. While Cire was greeted by longtime friends, Karass was anxious to find answers. Search Party The two were unable to find the answers they sought. But before long, a half-elf woman named Kynala, a childhood friend of Cire, stormed in and told everyone that someone went missing from their recent hunt and a search party was needed. Agreeing to help with the search, Cire and Karass prepared themselves for the journey. Cire and Karass eventually made their way into a cave where they found Midna Fletcher, the missing person they were looking for. Karass attempted to read her mind to figure out what was going on, but in doing so it created a large psionic resonance within the cave and everyone heard in their head a dark, ominous voice that said "GET OUT!" as the three fell unconscious. Black & White The two awoke in the Sharphorn Tavern and quickly went back to the Hunter’s Guild for answers. On arrival to the Hunter's Guild and gathering their equipment, the two approached Kynala who explained that she found them in the old well unconscious and that several figures were surrounding them. Before she could react, the figures scattered and disappeared. Wanting to stock up on more supplies before finding answers, the two traveled to the Community Square where they repaired and found new equipment. On their way back to the Hunter's Guild, Cire saw a white canine figure disappear behind the Hunter's Guild. Curious about this, Cire followed this figure as Karass tailed right behind. They ended up at the winding trail leading up to the mountaintop where they ambushed by a group of assassins bearing a red hand as their emblem. Lucius appeared and intervened as the assassins were easily taken care of. 'Dragon Festival''' In the haste to find answers, Lucius hurried the group along to find Aerun at the Ruler's Estate. At the Ruler's Estate, the group sees Aerun standing at a table with Kynala and a few others. They concluded that the assassins were after Karass and that he needed to be smuggled out of city. After quickly making their way through the crowded streets due to the festival, Cire, Karass, and Kynala, made their to the warehouse where a caravan was ready to take Karass wherever he needed to go. As the three were almost able to escape, a dark figure emerged as it told Karass "Enough of your games, it's time to die prince!" After a quick encounter, Cire shot a Flameburst arrow at a box of fireworks igniting it slowly. Seeing these other attackers, the dark figure extended more tentacles that also trapped Cire and Kynala. As all this was happening, the door to the exit came crashing down as Lucius was seen being thrown through it by the beast he was fighting earlier. As all else seemed lost, a bloodied Lucius looked up at Cire and said "Open your mind." Just after hearing this, a white wolf came bursting out of the sparking fireworks that were shot by the Flameburst arrow and it looked at Cire as if it was awaiting commands. The white wolf then jumped at the dark figure and freed the group from its grasp. A black wolf then suddenly appeared behind Lucius and carried him to safety. Seeing that the warehouse full of fireworks was about to explode, the group quickly got up to their feet and ran past the dark figure. Running past the exit and outside, the warehouse exploded in a great light-show as the group was knocked back by the force of the explosion. The caravan that was arranged to smuggle Karass out of the city was waiting for him down the road. As Karass climbed into the caravan, Lucius told him that he managed to read the Illithid’s mind and that his friend Alex was being held in a prison in Breyalta and that the caravan was arranged to take him there. Bidding Karass farewell, Cire, Kynala, and Lucius sat on the grass behind the warehouse looking at the fireworks going off from the warehouse. The citizens of Kal'Daar were also being heard cheering in an uproar at the amazing lights that were going off in the night sky, completely oblivious to the events that occurred this day. Category:Epic Chronicles